Talk Scene
Hello! Here, you can make talk scenes, similar to the ones in the Pet School. You may talk to pets or other users, so just add them below... If it is a discussion, it has an &, which means it is in the future. With #, it means in the past. Pet School/Cravolca Events Continued from here. PS: That could be important. Will do. Oh, I have a message from Redas! Redas: Oh my... today all accessories went missing... it's a blue eel. I received a message of... gah, the name's much too complicated... that looks like their dad! What's going on? PS: OH SH/T! CODE OLIVE! AHH! FIRE RISE! EVACUATION! LD: The whole school? What's going on? Swimfree: That's why I needed the Trollian tag of Eridan! *Abscond* *At Poisonshot's house* Swimfree: Eridan? Eridan: What? Swimfree: We need to arrest Cravolca. -- -- Swimfree: He's invincible... Sally: You have the ultimate sword... Swimfree: Eridan, is Sally normally... is she usually... um... Eridan: No. Swimfree: Could Sally accompany us? Eridan: Meh. Why not. Sally: *Takes out paper and pencil and can see: YES!I...(Everyone disappears)* Eridan: That was strange... it said "Ultim... ...rd" Breedery Cans and Deedee *Deedee: Hi... *Cans: IMMAPWNYOU! *Deedee:*Make Cans himself clock out* LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO *Cans:*Clock himself to Return with Deedee*HEY!YOU CANT DO THIS. Scientist Lab Archeologist talk #Ceramics: *Mining to find fossils #Poisonshot: I FOUND A FOSSIL! # #Swedish Bear: Can I use the revive machine? #Poisonshot: Sure! #Reviving... #Revive Machine: FINISHED!Species: Melofly, Body: Butterfly, Head: Note (Eighth), Color: Red, Name: Mutterfly. #Poisonshot: *Takes Mutterfly* #Mutterfly: (Traducted) Er...hi? Are you good or bad? #Poisonshot: Good!I will take care of you! . #Ceramics: I found one! # #Same of Number 4-6 #Revive Machine: FINISHED!Species: Indiman, Body: Stickman, Head: Spade, Color: Multicolor, Name: Maspade. Ideas for "The Kuipter Files:Finale!" A Scary Trap *???:Hi, Ludicrine!I am Diastle! *Ludicrine:Hi.I know you are the Child os Castle Boss. *Diastle:Yes!Do you want seen your futur? *Ludicrine:SURE! *& Skylark:HELP!LUDICRINE ATTACK ME! *Ludicrine:No, no NO!I WILL NEVER DO THAT! *& Ludicrine:NYA HA HA! *& Skylark:LUDICRINE HAS CUTTED ME A LEG! *Ludicrine:I WANT KILL ME!I NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER DO THAT! *Diastle:NYAANY HA HAH HA! *& DMS:WHY YOU ARE EVIL? *& Ludicrine:BECUASE I NOT LUDICRINE, I AM LUDICRIME! See also the dramatic reading of this legendary passage. The Test in The Tundra *Poisonshot:Bye, pet.I make a test in the tundra! *In the tundra... *Poisonshot:First:Make the form. *Poisonshot:Two:Add Blood. *Poisonshot:Three:Add Biocreated Organs. *Poisonshot:Ohhh it move!YAY!CRYOCREATION TEST A SUCCESS!I call them Youngsnow! MS Paint Lazro: Ok, A little to the left...To the right...To the right... Blulila: *Hits side of MS Paint window* Blulila: Rolima dist... (Sorry, this's as far right as I can go...) Lazro: ... LAZRAGE: AAUGHHHHH! LAZRAGE: *SNAPS OFF LINE* LAZRAGE: *THROWS LIKE JAVELIN* Line: *Gets stuck in wall* Lazro: *Cools down, Expands window* Lazro: Ok, let's try this again... ~~HOURS LATURR :3~~ Line #1337: *Gets stuck in wall* Lazro: *Cools down, Expands window* Lazro: Ok, let's try this again... Blulila:Nehma likurio! (Oh, come ON, I can't do this forever...) Lazro: ... Digug: *Surfaces* Digug: KERMAL SERDO! (HEY GUYS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!) Digug: *Brings out old machinery* Lazro: *Looks curiously* Lazro: *SNATCHES* Lazro: *Excitedly* DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?!?!?! Digug, Blulila: ... Lazro: IT'S THE DEWVA DEVICE! Digug: Hove Minken? (The...Dewva device?) Narrator: But Lazro had already gone to the historic lab to try to get it to work, leaving the two of them stuck inside a .png file... Digug: Millau? (Hey, haven't I met you before?) Narrator: Oh, oh yes, I remember, hello again, Digug. Blulila: ... Blulila: Griston mirka? (You know this guy?) Digug: Frifta. (Yeah.) At the Beach David7015: "Ah. Nothing like a day collecting snails at the beach." *Collects 10 snails.* Jiva: Eats 1 snail. *Giggles* David7015: "Hey!" Rumber: *Cathes along* Eats 2 snails. David7015: "Stop!" Rumber & Jiva: Keeps eating snails. *Falls to the ground laphing hysterically* Soaked: Picks up Rumber and bounces him. Jiva: Hil uo?! (Oh yeah?!) * Tries to catch Soaked. David7015: Stares at pets. Soaked: Flies higher and says "Alp" (Ha) Goron: Picks up 100 snails while everything was happening. David7015: "Hey Goron, wana play catch?" Goron: Nods Head. Throws a snail with his head. David7015: Whacks the snail right towards Jiva by mistake. Jiva: Jumps over it and the snail goes flying towards the bucket where the 100 snails were. Snails: Flies everywhere, landing on everyone. Everyone: Everyone stops what there doing. Stares at each other. Statrts laphing. Back At Home David7015: Ah. What a good day. *Secertly takes out a snail and feeds it to Soaked.* Farmer: Takes a snail and plants it in the soil. Goes inside and stares at the Pet Portrait. Category:Stories Category:Complete and Utter Shit